devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Trish
Trish is a mysterious demon who looks strangely like Dante's mother. Story ''Devil May Cry Trish comes to Devil May Cry one night to meet Dante. There she attempts to electrocute him, but with his demon powers he fights back. Trish is defeated, but tells Dante that she needs his help. She takes him to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Underworld to cross over to the Human World. It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante in the island. At the end of ''Devil May Cry, Trish sympathizes with Dante after having tried to kill him during the battle with Nightmare. After being held hostage by Mundus, the demon king then tries to kill Dante by using a very powerful beam from his third eye. However, Trish sacrifices herself by pushing Dante out of the beam's range and seems to be killed because of the beam. Dante leaves her with the Sparda as a headstone. Later cornered by a heavily mutated Mundus, Dante hears his mother's voice, and Trish bursts through the wall in rays of energy to aid him. She lends him her power and Mundus is defeated. It is implied that she works with Dante at the newly-renamed Devil Never Cry. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series In the anime, Trish is a freelance devil hunter, having left Devil May Cry to do her own work for awhile. She comes to visit Dante from time to time, leading her first appearance in the show to a fight with Lady when the human is hired to kill her. As it turns out, Lady's client was a demon himself and wanted to get rid of Trish because she was hired to kill him. Trish and Lady end up getting along and place Dante into further debt by buying expensive clothing. Later in the show, Trish does some investigative work from time to time to help Dante in his jobs. During the final fight with Abigal, she and Lady coordinate attacks against lowly demons until Dante revives. Dante extends to her an open invitation to return to Devil May Cry whenever she wants near the end of Episode 4, which she declines at first. Devil May Cry 4 By this time, Trish is seemingly living with Dante and working alongside him as a Devil Hunter. When Lady informs them about the actions of the Order of the Sword, Trish takes the Sparda to Sanctus while posing as "Gloria", and is made an Executive of the Holy Knights '''Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Sanctus:' She once brought us the sword "Sparda" and hastened the completion of our Savior.. She uses this placement to spy on the Holy Knights, but because of her looks and rapid promotion, she enjoyed a somewhat negative reception by the other members of the Order. Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Credo: But she almost remains a stranger to us all. She discards her disguise once Dante and Nero reach the Order's headquarters, and after the Savior is activated, she goes to evacuate the island's townspeople while Dante attacks the giant statue. After Sanctus and the Savior are defeated, Trish returns to the Devil May Cry shop with Dante. When Lady brings in another case, all three of them go off to face it together. Devil May Cry 2 novel Trish appears in an alternate universe where the world is ruled by demons. She is still part of Mundus' army, serving as his general, using Alastor as her weapon of choice. She leads a legion of demons against the rebellion led by Shadow. Due to events transpiring differently, she does not defect and is killed by Dante in the war, though he laments on having done so. ''Devil May Cry 2 Trish appears in this game as a secret character which can be unlocked by beating Hard mode with Dante. She can be used in both Dante's and Lucia's missions, and she wields Sparda (Force Edge), Luce & Ombra and Nightmare-γ as her weapons of choice. She also retains her ability to shoot lightning. Other appearances Trish makes two appearances in the ''Viewtiful Joe series. Her first appearance is as a replacement for Sylvia in Dante's scenario. Then she reappears as an unlockable costume for Sylvia in the PSP version of Red Hot Rumble. She is a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, wielding Sparda and Luce & Ombra. She has access to her Devil powers as well as moves such as the Round Trip and Stinger. Trish's theme is a remix of Lock & Load, Dante's alternate fighting theme from the first game. Her alternate outfits include a red outfit with white hair, based on Dante, a white costume with silver hair, based on her alter ego, Gloria and a blue costume based on Sylvia from the Viewtiful Joe series. In Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3, Trish gains three more colors, an orange sheen, a pink one and a Vergil-themed color. Her Gloria color scheme becomes a full-fledged DLC outfit. Personality As a puppet of Mundus, Trish was originally cruel and uncaring, but after Dante saved her, she began to develop emotions towards him, and eventually sacrificed herself to save him from Mundus's attack. After being revived, Trish joined Dante at his shop, and showed excitement at being his partner. By the time of the animated series, she has gone off on her own, and seems to enjoy playfully picking on Dante and giving him trouble, and although she rejoins him in Devil May Cry 4, she has basically the same habits. Powers & Abilities Though the player is never required to fight directly against Trish/Gloria, she is shown to have a combat style that relies heavily upon melee attacks. She has some degree of superhuman strength as she was able to lift a motorcycle and throw it at Dante. She has also shown superhuman speed, agility, and endurance, similar to Dante. She was able to hitch a ride on one of Lady's Kalina Ann rockets and amplifiy its power at the same time while fighting Abigal. She has considerable healing factor: she healed from a bullet graze in a few seconds. In Devil May Cry, she first fights Dante with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and the element of electricity. She also seems to be able to use this electricity to teleport from location to location. After the first game, she intersperses this style of fighting with usage of the Sparda and Luce & Ombra. Because she has already given the Sparda to Sanctus by the beginning of Devil May Cry 4, she only carries Luce & Ombra during this game. Her style of combat is unclear, as she is never shown fighting. However, in her disguise as Gloria, she wields two small blades, each of which folds in on itself. She appears to keep them tucked in the back of her thigh-high boots when they are not in use. Trish seems to favor a melee style here as well. The appearance of her character in Devil May Cry 2 is not story-driven, but rather an unlockable playable character for both Dante and Lucia's discs. In this game, it looks as if Trish has taken Dante's moveset from the said game, having access to all of his attacks, including the original Stinger and Round Trip attacks. However, she can now utilize a Devil Trigger, which changes her avatar to have sunglasses and gives her the ability to fly (Air Raid). She is capable of firing extremely powerful energy blasts that home in on the target. Trish wields the twin pistols Luce & Ombra and the Sparda. In the Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, she retains her power over lightning, though it is now colored blue. In Marvel vs Capcom 3 and its updated re-release, Trish features the ability to place magic "mines" on both the ground and air, the groundbound ones launching a lightning bullet when in close proximity and the airborne ones stunning her enemies. She once again takes up Sparda and uses it extensively and in conjunction with her lightning powers. Like many of the characters in the game, he has three Hypers: Maximum Voltage where she brings for a crest which fires off a flurry of lightning projectiles at the opponent, similar to her projectile attack during DT,, a stronger variant of Round Trip called Round Harvest and her LV. 3, Duet Pain where she launches the opponent with a rising slash, juggles them with rounds from Luce and Ombra and brings the Sparda crashing into them which then releases a violent torrent of demonic energy as it slashes them in its scythe form. Origin Trish's name is a reference to Lady Beatrice of the Divine Comedy, who was based on Dante Alighieri's muse and unrequited love, Beatrice Portinari. The Gloria ("Glory be to God on high" in Latin) is the second part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It is traditionally sung in Latin. Trivia *In Devil May Cry 2, both sides of Dante's coin are engraved with Trish's silhouette, as seen in the Devil May Cry logo. *In Bayonetta, when you unlock the Lost Chapter, Bayonetta makes a pose similar to Trish's in the'' Devil May Cry'' logo. *If you make a fresh save file of Devil May Cry on your PS2 memory card, and click on your memory card options; the save file is the Trish logo. *In Devil May Cry 4, while posing as Gloria, Trish bares a striking resembalance to that of pop singerLady Gaga. See also *Eva Notes and references Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series charactersCategory:Characters Category:Playable characters